


quiet

by teratoboii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratoboii/pseuds/teratoboii
Summary: You're not sure how it'd happened, how you'd ended up pinned against the wall of a tavern by Loghain Mac Tir, of all people. You'd seen him at the bar, you'd started talking, one thing had led to another and now- well...





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> sup babes im back on my bullshit lmao   
> oh also ao3 refused to let me put gender neutral reader as a tag so that's why it says gender neutral pronouns instead, just fyi

There's something exhilarating about the press of rough stone against your arms as you balance yourself against the wall of a darkened alley, the cool brush of air over bare skin sending goosebumps rising in waves over your skin. Rough hands caress over your hips, then lower to where you're hot and wanting, lips pressed to your jaw.

You're not sure how it'd happened, how you'd ended up pinned against the wall of a tavern by Loghain Mac Tir, of all people. You'd seen him at the bar, you'd started talking, one thing had led to another and now- the feeling of his fingers teasing at your entrance makes you shudder, head falling between your shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks softly, though he never stops the movements of his fingers.

"Yes," You press back into the touch, gasping as he slips his fingers into you. He crowds you even closer to the wall as he rocks them, trailing wet kisses down the column of your throat.

He curls his fingers and you see stars, sparks scattering up your spine; a moan escapes you before you can even think about being quiet. The soft chuckle he muffles in your shoulder makes you flush with heat, shivering again. His free hand shifted from your hip to your chest, resting against your sternum.

"You should probably be quiet," the Warden pulled back just an inch, glanced to the entrance of the alley, "someone could hear you."

He curls his fingers again, laughs at the bitten off moan you barely catch.

"Bastard."

"I hear that quite often." He pulled away entirely, ignores your noise of protest. There's the rustle of clothing and the weight of what's happening breaks through the haze again. This is probably a bad idea. Though, you don't really care, honestly. The head of his cock presses against your entrance, and you muffle a moan against your arms as it slips in. The warden practically growls, hands tight on your hips as he pulls back, and his next thrust sends a shock up your spine, sets your nerves on fire.

There's a sudden clatter from nearby- you jump, Loghain immediately clamping a hand over your mouth as he keeps fucking into you, each rough thrust pressing you against the wall. You can hear people speaking nearby, and the Warden muffles his own moan in your shoulder. He shifts, nips at your ear.

"Quiet." He says, so softly you almost don't catch it, takes his hand from your mouth. You can practically feel the smirk on his lips as his hand slides between your legs, stroking you. You choke back a moan, teeth grit in an attempt to silence yourself. The talking gets louder, and for a brief second you wonder if you're going to get caught, the thought only helping to stoke the fire in your belly.

You can almost hear what's being said, the words only overpowered by the sound of your breathing. Your knees are shaking, hips rocking back thoughtlessly into each thrust even as the voices get louder, the noises stuck in your chest getting harder and harder to suppress. You feel like you're going to explode, whimpering as Loghain presses himself against the length of your spine, working a hickey into the side of your throat-

The conversation finally passes the two of you by, fading into the distance. There's a brief moment of relief before the Warden's thrusts get rougher, sinfully warm fingers still stroking your heat- and at this rate? You're not going to last much longer, gasping out a moan he answers with one of his own against your damp skin, forehead pressed against your jaw. 

You orgasm crashes over you like a wave breaking against shore- your knees buckle, and there's no hope of muffling the moan that escapes you as your body throbs, every nerve alight with pleasure. Loghain fucks you through it, hands on your hips to help support you. Reaching back your hand tangles in his hair, pulls enough to tilt his head back. Craning your neck back enough to kiss him is uncomfortable, but it's worth it. He moans against your lips, losing the rhythm of his thrusts as your tongue slips into his mouth. He fucks into you once, twice- before he's pulling out, groaning as he spills across the back of your thighs. The feeling sends shivers through you, still basking in the glow of your own orgasm.

As the air starts to chill your skin you push off the wall, moving to straighten your clothing back to where it belongs. You can hear Loghain adjusting his own clothes, but it's a while before he moves to speak, clears his throat. He opens his mouth, shuts it with a click and clears his throat again.

"Allow me to walk you home," He offers you his arm, and there's a beat where the weight of all of this comes crashing down on you once again. It's easier to shrug off this time, slipping your arm through his.

"Alright, I guess I'll allow it."

The smile he gives you makes you feel a little invincible, leading the two of you out of the alley and onto the streets.


End file.
